Distraction
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: She wasn't the one he really wanted, but maybe she could distract him from her sister.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Life with Derek or the characters in this story but this idea was purely my own.

Summery: He never meant for this to happen…he didn't mean to fall for the wrong girl. Maybe she can help him replace her sister.

XXX

He's pumping into her forcefully and without mercy. He can faintly hear her moans of pleasure mixed with pain but he doesn't give her a fucking second thought.

He never meant for this to happen, he never meant to fall for the wrong McDonald sister. He knew what people thought of his relationship with Casey was. No one makes their thoughts a secret anymore.

"_There's so much sexual tension between them!"_

"_I can bet what they do once their parents go to bed!"_

"_It's a forbidden love!"_

What a crock of shit it all was. Unfortunately their words weren't that far off, they just had the wrong girl. He and Casey wouldn't be so forbidden, seeing as how everyone figured it would happen, even their parents thought it and already accepted it. It wouldn't be so accepted though if they knew who he was really after. If only they knew…

He can feel her lips on his neck as she slowly sucks her way down to his hard chest that isn't beating quite as fast as hers is; but that's okay, he's the king of liars and she can't tell the difference anyway. She's so blindsided by her affection for him, her judgment and senses are so fucked up. She was his puppet now and he can make her do anything.

He always knew Casey would end up wanting him. He fucked with her head too much that he actually wanted her to feel this way for him and he has every intention of destroying her because of it; but not right away, he still needed her for now.

Maybe if he closed his eyes hard enough he could picture _her_ body beneath his as he tenderly makes love to her before fucking her into oblivion because he knows she isn't like her sister. _She _actually deserves to be treated like a Goddess, but he knows of the fire in her just waiting to come out and he plans on being to one to unleash it. Casey deserves to be treated like a whore, because right now that's all she is to him.

He can hear her and he knows she's about to cum. It should make him happy that he can use her whenever the fuck he wants because he basically has his step sister in the palm of his fucking hand, but it did nothing for him. She wasn't the one he wanted, she will always be second best.

He imagines _her_ smiling face, _her_ beautiful pink little lips around his cock sucking him off with that naughty smirk she's thrown his a couple times. He pictures _her_ perfect milky white skin glistening in sweat as she rides him, her still growing tits bouncing faster and faster as _she_ reaches her peck.

He envisions her gorgeous brown eyes looking up at him with such adoration as she tells him she loves **him** and that's when he finally loses it!

He groans as he blows his load into her, not even caring if she finished or not, before rolling off her. She smiles as she cuddles closer to him and buries her face in his neck.

"Mmm..Love you Derek." Casey whispers gently as she slowly starts to drift into a deep slumber, her face with a small smile as she doesn't have a care in the world. Fuck you Casey.

He looks at her and sees nothing but a distraction, a way for him to get his mind off the one he really wants. Unfortunately it wasn't fucking working! Casey didn't have anything over her sister, Lizzie would always be better.

"I love you Lizzie." He thinks to himself before he moves her away from him. He stares at the ceiling and thinks of ways to finally make Liz his.

TBC? Or The End? I don't know if I want to make this a one shot or a story because either way it could go so I'll leave it up to the reviewers! Please give your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Life with Derek or the characters in this story but this idea was purely my own.

Summery: He never meant for this to happen…he didn't mean to fall for the wrong girl. Maybe she can help him replace her sister.

I wasn't planning on continuing this story by after unexpectedly getting the chicken pox for the second time I figured why not?! I haven't written in a long time so please let me know what you think.

This chapter is in Liz's POV

XXXXXX

I can't sleep again.

It was times like these I envied Marty's ability to sleep through the Armageddon and Edwin's bedroom in the hot musty attic. They both don't have to hear their eldest (step) siblings going at it like rapid animals every other night.

I can always hear them when they think everyone's asleep. Casey would sneak her head inside my room for half a second and Derek would check on Marty.

That's the problem with Casey, she never really looks to see if I am really asleep, she just wants to run into his bed and let out all those frustrations she's been keeping inside.

Fuck you Casey. These words have been my most recent mantra lately; I really should be nicer to my older sister but that's more effort than I'm willing to give her now a days.

After minutes of tossing and turning all I could hear are their moans.

Their heated kisses.

Their animalistic thrusts into each other filled with pain and pleasure.

I can hear him. His breaths aren't as heavy as Casey's but if I listen hard enough, I can hear him.

I close my eyes and trail my hand down the familiar path of my body. As I pull my pants down all I can imagine is Derek doing to me the things he does to my sister. All the things I've wished for since we moved into this house.

I knew the moment we moved in here Casey was going to fall for him. Those smoldering brown eyes, messy but adorable hair, and that smirk! It should be a crime to be that hot.

Casey would bitch and complain constantly over him and as her sister I knew that she was just pissed because she was attracted to him. Honestly, who the fuck wouldn't be attracted to him?

"_I don't understand why girls just fawn over him? He's not good looking and he's a lazy jerk!" Casey screeched and I raised an eyebrow at her._

"_I guess if girls like the bad boy type they would." She muttered rolling her eyes._

Oh Casey, if only you knew how badly you are stuck in his web. How much he seemed to change you.

No more was the klutzy grade grubber, but a sensual girl trying to seduce her way into her step brother's heart.

If only people could see how I've changed. While I still love sports and physical play, there is this budding sexuality trying to burst open and be free! If only people could see the passion and darkness I have growing inside me. I'm the dark sky to Casey's shinning sun.

I grab my blossoming breasts tightly wondering what it would be like to have Derek touch them, lick them, and bite them.

"At least he notices her." I thought to myself. I'd kill to be in my sister's shoes. To have Derek love me, hell even want me would be my greatest wish. To have someone like him see the real me.

I can visualize him pushing me down on his bed, holding my hands over my head as he attacks my mouth with his tongue, kissing me like he's never kissed anyone before.

They think they are being so secretive with their nightly rituals; the whole school could tell you what they were doing. Their lingering touches and stares.

Fuck Casey for getting her own smutty romance worthy to be in a supermarket book aisle.

My fingers enter my folds as I picture his rock hard chest pressed to my naked body holding me down as his thick cock pounds into my virgin pussy. I shiver picturing it.

As I can hear Casey groaning his name I vow to make him notice me one day. I will do whatever it takes to become his.

I can hear him coming and it sends me over the edge. I silently breathe his name on my lips and picture him next to me. Kissing me sweetly, tenderly caressing my sweaty hair as he tells me loves me as much as I love him.

I don't bother putting my pants back on, just lift the blankets over my naked flesh and plan to make Derek Ventui mine.

"I love you Derek" I think to myself as I finally drift to sleep.

All I need is a distraction.

XOOXOXOX

(3rd person Point of View)

The next morning Lizzie walks downstairs in a form fitting pair of jeans and a plain black tank top, looking to see Edwin, Marty, and Casey, along with their parents eating a small breakfast.

"Good morning Lizzie." Nora smiles and hands her a glass filled with orange juice.

"Morning." She muttered grabbing the juice offered to her, looking at anyone by Casey. The morning after, Liz makes a point to ignore her sister since her rage is so high. Not that she notices anyway. She's too busy have post fucked bliss to notice anything.

Everyone turns when they hear the grumbling of Derek still half asleep coming into the kitchen.

"Ed, cereal now!" He orders still sleepy and Edwin runs to get on his elder brother's good side.

"Der'ek! That is so rude; you can get your own food." Casey yells passionately her gaze lingering on him.

"Oh bite me Barbie" He rolls his eyes and sits next to Liz when Edwin brings a big bowl of his favorite cereal to him. Just being next to her makes him wake up faster. To be able to see her up close in her skin tight cloths she just started wearing. No one else notices her chest is getting too big for Casey's old cloths but he notices, he notices everything about her.

"So Lizzie how did you sleep last night?" Nora asks her trying to change the subject before another passionate Derek versus Casey fight breaks out.

Lizzie was just about to lie when she looked at Derek eating and smirks.

"Actually I couldn't sleep last night." She announces and she could hear Casey's spoon drop as her older sister looks at her. Her eyes were as big as saucers but trying to conceal her fear by finishing her breakfast.

"Oh did you have a lot on your mind? Usually that's what keeps me up at night." George asks his step daughter.

She looks at Derek who is still eating but she could see his eyes are on her, not in a bad way either; in a way she's only seen him stare at Casey.

"I guess so." She answers sending him a saucy smirk as she gets up and finishes her meal putting it in the sink.

As George and Nora head out to take Marty to kindergarten, Edwin, Casey, and Derek head to the spare car.

"Liz where are you going?" Casey asks confused and in an almost panic. Since Edwin and Liz were freshmen, they always got a ride to school with Casey and Derek but Liz had some planning to do and needed the walk to think.

"You guys go, I'm going to walk. Its good exercise you know." She half smiled at them seeing Derek's lingering gaze on her as she walked away from them.

"What are we going to do?" Casey whispered to Derek as she got into the front seat. She was mortified that Lizzie could know what was going on with her and Derek. She's been meaning to talk to her sister about it but there hasn't been the proper time to bring it up. How do tell you baby sister you're in love with someone she sees as a big brother?!

Derek rolls his eyes and doesn't answer her.

Maybe things could finally be in his favor after all.

XOXOXOX

When they get to school Derek notices Liz isn't there yet. He can see her friends talking by their lockers without her.

Before he could go see Sam, he feels Casey pull him towards the end of the hall behind the stair case. As he lets her drag him he could faintly hear people's whispers.

"_They just got here and they already have to be alone."_

"_A quickie before first period? Scandalous." _

People seriously needed a fucking life.

Casey stops and looks at him like she's about to blow or start crying.

"What are we going to do?! Lizzie knows!" She cries and looks panicked

Derek pushes her against the wall and stares at her.

"Calm the fuck down okay?" He says as his hand moves to go under her shirt.

"I will talk to her." He says calmly as his thumb circles her nipple above her lace covered bra. He can see her breath quickening and he almost laughs at how easy she is.

"Buut I should talkk to her….I'mm her ssssister." She stutters and bites back a moan silently begging him to take her quickly.

He smirks and releases his hand and steps away from her.

"Sorry Case, but I'm talking to her and you will stay out of it until I say so. I will handle this" He says in a dark tone and gives her a bruising kiss.

"Now be a good girl and go to class."

She swallows hard and nods her head.

"Love you Derek" She half smiles.

"If you love me do what I say and stay away from Liz for now." He says and she nods before walking away from the stair case to class.

He really needs to shorten his little puppets strings. Pushing him behind the stair case is a problem. He can't afford all these rumors spreading about him.

It was times like these he wishes he could stop all the pretenses with her already. She was far too clingy for him. She was too sweet while he craved the fire he knows Liz posses. When he looked at her today he could see the mischief in her eyes. She has the upper hand on him.

For now anyway. He will get her alone soon enough and talk to her. Hopefully he can convince her to keep this quiet.

"Or maybe, I'll just stop pretending and finally get rid of Casey and tell Liz how he feels for her."

He can faintly hear the bell ringing.

It needs to be sooner rather than later.

TBC

Like I said it's been a long time since I've written anything please let me know what you think


End file.
